


恐高症

by cat_pure



Series: Bottom!Tony Stark [11]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, 恋爱日常, 甜宠向, 虫铁大法好
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 最开始，Tony的计划是帮Peter克服恐高症。





	恐高症

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线大概是虫铁大电影后两年左右，假定Liz和Pepper的感情线没有发生过，恐高症只是私设，脑洞来源是虫在华盛顿营救电梯一行人的时候，爬到楼最上面的一系列表现。

太近了。  
太靠近了。  
连那股平时总是似有若无的香水味都清晰可闻，像某种说不出的鲜花，如果非要选一个还算恰当的比喻，Peter想，大概是小雏菊。  
Tony的手掌正罩在他的眼睛上，温度从皮肤相触的地方传来，他的手心都开始冒汗，不受控制的心跳在这个安静到仅剩猎猎风声的地方响如擂鼓。  
“还好吗，kid？”Tony略带戏谑的声音在耳边响起，但已经待在他身边足够久的Peter很敏锐地捕捉到了里面的关切，“估计你的小粉丝们打死也不会相信，常年飞檐走壁的蜘蛛男孩（spider-boy）居然有恐高症。”  
“嘿！那只是因为我很少…事实上，是极少会到这么高的地方来，”Peter耍小脾气似地皱了皱鼻子，“我又不像你那么酷，飞到光速就是眨眨眼的事情。”最后又非常快速地咕哝了一句，“而且…我是蜘蛛侠.（I am Spider-man）。”  
Tony无奈地摇了摇头。

这里是位于科罗拉多大峡谷之上约一千二百米的空中走廊。自从在并不算偶然的情况下，他发现Peter对于高空任务总是或多或少有点畏手畏脚以后，Tony就计划着找个合适的时机帮他破除这个障碍——如果他某一次不能及时赶来的时候，他真的不想看见Peter在这上面吃亏。于是他安排联系了这里的负责人，预定了今天的包场——他能理解年轻人爱面子的心理，所以只有他亲自来给Peter做特训。  
透明的玻璃栈道从悬崖畔延伸而出，在深不见底的半空中绕了一个圆弧，最终连回到峭壁。除了两侧堪堪及腹的玻璃围栏，四下空无一物，脚底踩着的玻璃被清理地纤尘不染，一眼就能看到下方弥漫的浓雾与隐约湍急的河水，秋风阵袭而过时，整个回廊还会随之微微晃动。  
他们现在正站在弧形栈道离岸最远的点，也就意味着距离回到陆地还有正好一半的路程，Tony先前半哄半骗地拉着人走到了这，然后就松开了手，断没成想Peter会紧张到这种程度。

狭窄地栈道堪堪容纳两个人紧贴着站在一起，Tony不想再给他制造更多惊吓，就保持在他前方一步的距离。罩在Peter眼睛上的手没有移开，另一只手就着面对面的姿势搭在他的后背轻轻拍着——不过短短两年的时间，原本比他矮上小半个头的青年已经高出了他一大截——他一点点引导着对方放松浑身都绷紧的肌肉，“好的，蜘蛛侠（spider-MAN）。虽然这么建议可能有些老套了，但不得不说，如果心里有什么压抑的事情，朝着大自然倾诉倾诉不失为一个好办法。”  
这个几乎就是拥抱的状态让Peter屛住了呼吸，他极为小心翼翼地环上了Tony的腰，事实上，他并不是因为恐高而紧张，或者说并不完全是，这个透明栈道也许贡献了十分之一，尽管只要有Tony在，哪怕刀山火海，他都会异常安心。  
只是…  
太近了。  
他的睫毛扫过Tony的手指，带着他的心尖都跟着一起发颤，他还能有什么压抑太久的东西想要倾诉呢？Tony怎么会不清楚？  
“嗯？想不到有什么要说的吗？”Tony揶揄着，“这可真是少见，比如说…学校的无聊？生活的不顺？哪怕是之前来自May的反对？这些都没关系，我不会告状的，我保证。”  
“不，不，呃，我是说，对，我…”Peter结巴着。Tony说的这些，或许确实都是偶尔会困扰他的麻烦，但真正让他神思不属的，他满脑子一直想着的，当然只有眼前的罪魁祸首。他想得到Mr. Stark，与这个优秀的男人共处的日子越久，他就变得越来越贪婪妄想，他想得到Tony，不单单是所谓的认可。  
“或者…对我有什么不满意的地方？”  
“不，当然不是，Tony，我…”  
“Tony？”  
‘你的机会来了，Peter，’Karen曾经的声音不合时宜地在脑内蛊惑着，‘吻他。’  
“不，不行，我不能直接…”Peter越紧张舌头反而越打结得厉害，Tony温热的呼吸近在咫尺，他后知后觉地意识到心底的反驳刚刚被说出了声，而且还是可能会造成什么歧义误解的那种。他颠三倒四地赶紧补充道，“不，我没有想吻你——不是，呃，我想、我的意思是，Mr. Stark，我不是这个意思！”Peter在温暖而安全的视野里睁大眼睛，收紧了抓在Tony腰上的手，本能地咽了一声口水。

沉默。  
贴在背后的手掌没有再一次落到他的身上，Peter一点一点放松了手指，有点委屈地垂下了脑袋，嘴唇在某个瞬间的角度却擦过一个异样柔软的触感。他僵硬在原地，一动也不敢再动，带着凛冽的山风像是酒红色的暖绒，明明是凉意，偏硬生生地刮起沸腾的热气。  
“长本事了？”Tony挑起眉。  
他不是不知道Peter一直以来那点小心思，姑且不论他有没有搞清楚这份感情的实质类型，就算是真的，谁的青春期躁动还没有个迷恋对象？Peter想的太简单了，他的未来里还有着太多绚丽的可能，而不应该为了要证明什么就赌气在他身上。更重要的是，他不想因为自己的原因，再造成任何未来会引起队伍关系不稳定的可能。  
“我没…我是真的喜欢你！Mr. Stark！” Peter急切地解释着，局限在掌心中的视野捕捉不到一星半点Tony的表情，他不知道Tony是生气了，又或者还是完全没放在心上的老样子，但比起后者，他宁愿Tony生他的气，“我不是小孩子了，Mr. Stark，我是个男人，我弄得清楚我到底想要什么。我知道，我差得太远了，我比不过其他人在你身边的陪伴，像我这样不自量力的存在，你可能也遇见过太多了，可从我在电视上第一次见到你，我没有停止过一刻想向你靠近…”  
“你知道你都在说些什么吗？”Tony截断了他这么多次也大同小异的表白，“到现在，你也不过才是十七岁，听听，连变声期都还没过完的小宝贝？”  
“Mr. Stark！你总是这样！”Peter的鼻子一阵一阵发酸，满心的欢喜都涨在喉咙里，堵塞着他的声音和理智，他抓着Tony的手臂不自觉地扬高音调，“你那个时候承认低估了我，现在为什么不能相信我？我就是喜欢你，我想永远站在你身边，想每天和你在一起，我想守护这个城市，更想守护你。”  
“你不给我添麻烦就不错了，大明星，”Tony轻轻叹了口气，“我相信你的话，Peter，我一直都相信。”  
“你不相信，”Peter摇头，“你每次找不到话说的时候都这么哄我。”  
“如果我只是想哄你，我就不会一遍遍听你重复这些话。”  
“可是那不一样！”  
“哪里不一样？”  
“你根本就没认真考虑过我——唔？！”  
外套翻领被一把扯住拽向了斜下方，Peter跟着惯性也微弯下腰，温热而柔软的触感又一次贴上他的嘴唇，但不像是刚才擦肩而过的一触即离。下唇被不轻不重地吮了一下，他傻愣愣地瞪大了眼睛，一条滑溜溜的小鱼就游进了他根本没怎么闭上过的牙关，缠绵地勾搭着他嘴里发僵的舌头，像是甜蜜的解药。  
一点火星重重砸在堆满胸口的礼焰，Peter开始笨拙地追捕那条狡猾的鱼，却在这方寸之间反被耍得团团转，他锲而不舍地紧紧跟着它退离的方向，讨好地舔吻着属于它的故土，更坚硬的大鱼也顶着Tony的小腹求欢地磨蹭。Tony偏过头躲避过Peter压下来的亲吻，喘息着按住了沿着他西装后摆钻进衬衫与皮带缝隙里的手。

“哇啊…我、那个…Mr. Stark，对不起！”Peter慌忙后退了两步，整张脸刷地涨红了一片，午后的光线慢慢漏进眼球，他用力眨着眼以慢慢适应光线，凭着记忆的方向，一对眸子亮晶晶地对着Tony。  
“我可没从你脸上瞧出半点道歉的意思，”Tony转过身，舔了一圈湿漉漉的嘴唇，三步并两步地往前走，“但如果你能自己追过来，我就考虑跟你好好谈一下。”  
“哈？等、请等一下…Mr. Stark！”Peter满腔兴奋劲还没过，迟滞的大脑绕了好几圈才又飞回原位，他敛色屏气地慢慢朝下探头，透过玻璃栈道，黑黝黝的峡谷深得不见天日，扑面而来的窒息感让他一把抓住距离最近的围栏，握成拳的手背关节也泛起了白。  
“怎么？”Tony顿了顿脚步，远远回头朝他看来，“还是需要我帮忙？”  
“不，不是…”Peter深吸了一口气，声音还有些打颤，“当然不需要，我只是确定一下，Mr. Stark要说话算话，而且不准再敷衍我。”  
“你这是在命令我？”Tony将手臂环绕在胸前，好整以暇地盯着他逞强。  
“我只是觉得，为了不让Mr. Stark总是担心，这点小毛病还是早点解决掉比较好。”  
Peter慢慢调整着僵硬的关节，杜绝一切给Tony赖账的机会。他的目光远远投向栈道的尽头，定定地看着已经站在出口的男人，一步一步坚定地向前走去。

*  
暖金色的阳光流溢在Tony周围，镀起一层轻纱般的光雾，Peter站在终点的边缘停下脚步。他的眼前因为逆光泛着星星点点的斑影，眼眶也酸涩发疼，但他没有眨眼，也忘记了眨眼，他听见自己的心跳声在呼吸中越鼓越响，如同无法控制的泉水。Tony没有开口，Peter张了张嘴，竟也没有打破这片风声的静谧，只是孩子气地弯起眉眼：因为他知道，他现在是童话里喝下过变身药水的骑士，是世间最虔诚的朝圣者。他伸出水淋淋的掌心，满足地、甜蜜地、用力地抱住朝他张开手臂的神明。  
“抓住你了（Got you）.”

FIN.

彩蛋：‘歪？你怎么还不跟我睡觉呀？你是不是不爱我了呀？’

“Tony！”  
“Tony～”  
“Tony？”  
“TonyTonyTony…”  
Peter委委屈屈地拱到埋头在工作台前的Tony身边。  
“嗯？Peter？”Tony头也不抬地继续调整着数据，一眼都没分给从他手边探出来的茸毛脑袋，“来得正好，帮我把那边的元件拿过来，我刚在这里做了点小改进，一会你可以试试新功能。”  
Peter扁着嘴咕哝了一声，将工具放到桌面上之后，转身从背后抱住Tony的腰，整个人都没骨头似的贴在他身上。  
Tony无奈地放下了手里的东西：“又怎么了？”  
“你那时候为什么答应跟我在一起？”Peter把下巴顶在Tony的肩膀上，满脸不高兴地咬着他的耳朵。  
“什么？”Tony挑起眉，耳孔里吹进来的热气让他微微打了个颤。  
“你是不是根本就不喜欢我？”Peter的声音闷闷的。  
“？”Tony转过头看向他。  
“那为什么明明我这个活生生的人在这，你还一直只待在工作间对我的制服摸来摸去？”  
“？？？”

**Author's Note:**

> 虫铁大电影里的剥壳小龙虾铁太太太好看了吧吧！！！这个男人是吸阳气的妖精吗？！  
> 修船情节里Peter那句‘可是你都不在里面’简直太委屈太会撒娇了吧！  
> 所以请赶快用蛛丝把你的斯塔克先生绑到没人的天台这样这样那样那样好吗！
> 
> 狗粮的酸臭味很可以了，你们年轻人谈恋爱都是这样的吗？


End file.
